witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Dog
Everyone knows what a dog is. Usually, man's best friend is no target for a witcher's sword. Still, it may so happen that a dog becomes wild, cursed, unnaturally ravenous, or all of the above. In these instances, a witcher may need to play dog catcher. It is fairly common knowledge what a dog is. Generally speaking a dog would not be a target for a witcher. However, there are many cases when dogs become wild, cursed or unnaturally ravenous, sometimes even all of the above. In instances such as these it becomes necessary for a witcher to do battle against them, and other times for him to even play dog catcher. :'Whoever claims that dog is man's best friend, has probably never tamed a wyvern.' Anonymous druid Locations * Outskirts * Temple Quarter * Brickmakers' village Source * The Book of Animals For the most part, dogs are domesticated pets, if they are treated well by their masters, they respond with loyalty and trust. However, dogs that are ill-treated will respond in kind. Bestiary entry : They say a dog's a man's best friend... But in these foul times one best be wary, even of his friends. – Alfred Pankratz, beggar from Novigrad : Some claim dogs are reflections of their masters. A well-treated pet repays his owner with loyalty and trust, whereas an ill-treated one repays this treatment in kind as well, meeting yells with barks and kicks with bites. Since there is an abundance of bad men, so, too, is there an abundance of bad dogs. Most dangerous of all are the vagrant mutts who have lost all respect for men and developed a taste for blood and carrion. : Dogs usually attack in packs, choosing isolated victims, especially ones in whom they sense some kind of weakness. Packs of rabid dogs usually only dare attack children, drunkards, the elderly and cripples. Yet when backed into a corner, they will defend themselves with frothing bites and sharp claws against all and sundry. Combat tactics A dogs one known weakness is simply by coating your sword with Beast Oil, however the sign Aard is also good for pushing back a dog, or pack of dogs. Because a dog is lightweight, this works really well. They are also fairly susceptible to Igni, frequently catching fire due to their fur. One on one a single dog is not much of a threat at all; it's a pack of them surrounding you that is the problem. You have to drop each one quickly while simultaneously dodging out of range of his friends coming at you from the sides and behind. Dogs are also particularly fast on their feet, while they aren't all that strong, their speed can more than make up for it if a Witcher is careless. Associated quests * Missing in Action * A Dog's Life Videos File:Dogs, Wild Dogs Monster Strategy Guide for Death March Gallery Bestiary Dog full.png|Dog in References cs:Pes de:Hund es:Perro fr:chien hu:Kutya it:Cane lt:Šuo pl:Pies pt-br:cachorro ru:Собака uk:Собака Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher Chapter I Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary Category:Dogs Category:The Witcher Role-Playing Game bestiary Category:Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni bestiary